A Pirate's and a Witch's Life for Me
by LilSesshomaru
Summary: InuYasha is a wanted and Powerful pirate that sails the seven seas with a captured witch while elsewhere Kagome is accused as one! Better Summary inside Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one The Beginning.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha and co. or the characters in Star Craft.  
  
"Miss Kagome, you were caught telling these girls their fortunes. Therefore the court has recognized you as a witch." Judge Raynor pointed out to the court.  
  
"I am not a witch! I am innocent!" Kagome shouted in her seat.  
  
Two soldiers stood by her with guns armed and ready to shoot if she made the wrong move.  
  
"Silence! Many people have witnessed many strange things that you have done." The judge talked back.  
  
"Strange things?! What strange things?!"  
  
"For example telling girls their fortune."  
  
"We were just playing a game!"  
  
"That's what she wants you to think!" Naraku spoke up from the crowd in the court house.  
  
Naraku's long black hair reached down to his hips and he wore a purple and blue kimono (A/N: Sorry for my descriptions.not very good at it.). His voice was very ghostly and his smile always seemed evil. He was a monk (A/N: What?! *Confused faces from reader* Oh that.it goes with the story! You'll see!) and the townspeople always believed him except Kagome and her best friend, Sango.  
  
"Naraku, can you sense the evil that this sixteen year old holds?" A man asked from the back of the court house.  
  
"Yes, she holds the power of a black witch!" Naraku replied and grabbed Kagome's arm. (A/N: A black witch is an evil witch who causes chaos to everyone and everything).  
  
"Let go! I am not a black witch! I am not a witch period!" Kagome hissed at Naraku.  
  
Naraku then acted as if Kagome put a spell on him and then he gasped letting go of her arm.  
  
"Naraku what happened?!" The girl with the chocolate eyes who accused Kagome of witchcraft jolted up.  
  
"She casted some type of throb up my whole body! I feel so weak!" Naraku stood there wide-eyed looking at Kagome with shock.  
  
"I-I didn't do anything! He's faking it!" Kagome tried to talk sense into the people.  
  
"That proves it! You're a witch because Naraku can sense it and you also hurt him because you were scared that he might say too much! And we also have many witnesses that observed your actions!" Raynor yelled.  
  
"You believe that blue ass baboon (A/N: LOL!)?! And they witnessed what?!" Kagome slammed her hands on the squeaky wood table which sat in front of her.  
  
"Well one has witnessed that a few nights ago while it was raining you were outside standing in the rain naked! Suddenly you started to dance and spoke the language of the devil! And now you cursed our village monk with your black magic!" Raynor was now getting irritated.  
  
"And who may I ask told you that?! Because for your information I was at another village doing my priestess training!" Kagome's eye twitched.  
  
"I did! You're such a liar! I saw you chanting the words of the devil!" Once again the brown eyed girl spoke.  
  
"Kagura?! (A/N: You guys thought it was Kikyo right?! Eh?! Don't deny it! *^^*) You shut the hell up! I never did such a thing!" Kagome felt fury in her heart.  
  
"Gaa! What the." Kagura suddenly stopped talking.  
  
A man then spoke up from the middle section, "You see?! She used her powers on that innocent girl! That proves it, she is a witch!"  
  
"No! I'm not a witch! She just tricked you!"  
  
"Kill her!" Shouted the mob.  
  
"Stop! Won't anybody believe me?!"  
  
"Drown her!"  
  
"Nooo!"  
  
"Enough!" Judge Raynor stood up and once everybody calmed down he spoke once again, "We'll take her to Britain (A/N: They are in Japan, but I just wanted to be silly.) and over there is where she will be executed by the white witch (A/N: White witches are good witches who rarely exist and are very powerful)."  
  
"Executed?! No way! I am not going to Britain! You can't make me!" Kagome whined, but then suddenly pain shot through her right then.  
  
Somebody had clenched their hands together and slammed them right on her back below her neck. Kagome felt herself grow weak and fell unconscious.  
  
~*~  
  
"InuYasha we will come back!" Kouga called out. He and his crew retreated back to their ship, The White Wolf (A/N: Bare with me for the ships' names. Not very creative for names you know XP). They then sailed away into the ocean's mist. Their flag of a white wolf with blood surrounding the mouth waved gently in the midnight breeze.  
  
"I dare you to come back wolf shit!" InuYasha hollered and his companions cheered. (A/N: InuYasha is human and so are Kouga and everybody else except for the witches. InuYasha just has silver hair, but his ears are regular human ears. Get it?).  
  
In the palms of InuYasha's hands there lay the glass sphere where the witch glanced up upon in InuYasha's eyes.  
  
"Kerrigan, you have done a great job on taking care of Kouga and his pack!" Miroku, InuYasha's best friend and co. captain complimented the tiny witch.  
  
"Thank you Miroku; ask for you InuYasha.why can't you be more like a gentleman like Miroku here?" Kerrigan narrowed her eyes at her master.  
  
"I'm no gentleman, I'm a pirate! So shut your trap. For a neutral witch you sure do talk a lot!" InuYasha spat at Kerrigan. (A/N: Neutral witches help either good or bad. They really don't want to help, but when there is a good deal or if they are captured they will listen to their orders.)  
  
"InuYasha it's time for a celebration! The cook is making his specialty!" One of the men in the crowd called out and went into the mess hall (A/N: I barely know anything about ships and what area is called what so please bare with me.)  
  
Kerrigan was taken to InuYasha's luxury cabin which had stain windows and an ebony table along with a gorgeous oak wood bed.  
  
"My dear Kerrigan, you have helped us enough.you may rest now." InuYasha silently said and placed her down on the table.  
  
Kerrigan just growled and her hair spiked up.  
  
"Come InuYasha!" Miroku shouted. His hair was raven black and his eyes were like the dark blue night sky.  
  
InuYasha grinned over at Kerrigan who now was sitting cross legged.  
  
"Goodnight my princess, for tomorrow if we are lucky, we will go after The New Moon." InuYasha then blew out the candle's light and left.  
  
Well.hoped you liked that! Please Review and tell me what you think! I would be so very happy! And if you are still confused just give me your email address along with the review and I'll email you back for sure! Now.when you review I would like no flames please. If you don't like the story then don't read it. Simple as that. Thank you very much! Remember Review! Now on to my studies! 


	2. The Beginning

Chapter one The Beginning.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha and co. or the characters in Star Craft.  
  
"Miss Kagome, you were caught telling these girls their fortunes. Therefore the court has recognized you as a witch." Judge Raynor pointed out to the court.  
  
"I am not a witch! I am innocent!" Kagome shouted in her seat.  
  
Two soldiers stood by her with guns armed and ready to shoot if she made the wrong move.  
  
"Silence! Many people have witnessed many strange things that you have done." The judge talked back.  
  
"Strange things?! What strange things?!"  
  
"For example telling girls their fortune."  
  
"We were just playing a game!"  
  
"That's what she wants you to think!" Naraku spoke up from the crowd in the court house.  
  
Naraku's long black hair reached down to his hips and he wore a purple and blue kimono (A/N: Sorry for my descriptions.not very good at it.). His voice was very ghostly and his smile always seemed evil. He was a monk (A/N: What?! *Confused faces from reader* Oh that.it goes with the story! You'll see!) and the townspeople always believed him except Kagome and her best friend, Sango.  
  
"Naraku, can you sense the evil that this sixteen year old holds?" A man asked from the back of the court house.  
  
"Yes, she holds the power of a black witch!" Naraku replied and grabbed Kagome's arm. (A/N: A black witch is an evil witch who causes chaos to everyone and everything).  
  
"Let go! I am not a black witch! I am not a witch period!" Kagome hissed at Naraku.  
  
Naraku then acted as if Kagome put a spell on him and then he gasped letting go of her arm.  
  
"Naraku what happened?!" The girl with the chocolate eyes who accused Kagome of witchcraft jolted up.  
  
"She casted some type of throb up my whole body! I feel so weak!" Naraku stood there wide-eyed looking at Kagome with shock.  
  
"I-I didn't do anything! He's faking it!" Kagome tried to talk sense into the people.  
  
"That proves it! You're a witch because Naraku can sense it and you also hurt him because you were scared that he might say too much! And we also have many witnesses that observed your actions!" Raynor yelled.  
  
"You believe that blue ass baboon (A/N: LOL!)?! And they witnessed what?!" Kagome slammed her hands on the squeaky wood table which sat in front of her.  
  
"Well one has witnessed that a few nights ago while it was raining you were outside standing in the rain naked! Suddenly you started to dance and spoke the language of the devil! And now you cursed our village monk with your black magic!" Raynor was now getting irritated.  
  
"And who may I ask told you that?! Because for your information I was at another village doing my priestess training!" Kagome's eye twitched.  
  
"I did! You're such a liar! I saw you chanting the words of the devil!" Once again the brown eyed girl spoke.  
  
"Kagura?! (A/N: You guys thought it was Kikyo right?! Eh?! Don't deny it! *^^*) You shut the hell up! I never did such a thing!" Kagome felt fury in her heart.  
  
"Gaa! What the." Kagura suddenly stopped talking.  
  
A man then spoke up from the middle section, "You see?! She used her powers on that innocent girl! That proves it, she is a witch!"  
  
"No! I'm not a witch! She just tricked you!"  
  
"Kill her!" Shouted the mob.  
  
"Stop! Won't anybody believe me?!"  
  
"Drown her!"  
  
"Nooo!"  
  
"Enough!" Judge Raynor stood up and once everybody calmed down he spoke once again, "We'll take her to Britain (A/N: They are in Japan, but I just wanted to be silly.) and over there is where she will be executed by the white witch (A/N: White witches are good witches who rarely exist and are very powerful)."  
  
"Executed?! No way! I am not going to Britain! You can't make me!" Kagome whined, but then suddenly pain shot through her right then.  
  
Somebody had clenched their hands together and slammed them right on her back below her neck. Kagome felt herself grow weak and fell unconscious.  
  
~*~  
  
"InuYasha we will come back!" Kouga called out. He and his crew retreated back to their ship, The White Wolf (A/N: Bare with me for the ships' names. Not very creative for names you know XP). They then sailed away into the ocean's mist. Their flag of a white wolf with blood surrounding the mouth waved gently in the midnight breeze.  
  
"I dare you to come back wolf shit!" InuYasha hollered and his companions cheered. (A/N: InuYasha is human and so are Kouga and everybody else except for the witches. InuYasha just has silver hair, but his ears are regular human ears. Get it?).  
  
In the palms of InuYasha's hands there lay the glass sphere where the witch glanced up upon in InuYasha's eyes.  
  
"Kerrigan, you have done a great job on taking care of Kouga and his pack!" Miroku, InuYasha's best friend and co. captain complimented the tiny witch.  
  
"Thank you Miroku; ask for you InuYasha.why can't you be more like a gentleman like Miroku here?" Kerrigan narrowed her eyes at her master.  
  
"I'm no gentleman, I'm a pirate! So shut your trap. For a neutral witch you sure do talk a lot!" InuYasha spat at Kerrigan. (A/N: Neutral witches help either good or bad. They really don't want to help, but when there is a good deal or if they are captured they will listen to their orders.)  
  
"InuYasha it's time for a celebration! The cook is making his specialty!" One of the men in the crowd called out and went into the mess hall (A/N: I barely know anything about ships and what area is called what so please bare with me.)  
  
Kerrigan was taken to InuYasha's luxury cabin which had stain windows and an ebony table along with a gorgeous oak wood bed.  
  
"My dear Kerrigan, you have helped us enough.you may rest now." InuYasha silently said and placed her down on the table.  
  
Kerrigan just growled and her hair spiked up.  
  
"Come InuYasha!" Miroku shouted. His hair was raven black and his eyes were like the dark blue night sky.  
  
InuYasha grinned over at Kerrigan who now was sitting cross legged.  
  
"Goodnight my princess, for tomorrow if we are lucky, we will go after The New Moon." InuYasha then blew out the candle's light and left.  
  
Well.hoped you liked that! Please Review and tell me what you think! I would be so very happy! And if you are still confused just give me your email address along with the review and I'll email you back for sure! Now.when you review I would like no flames please. If you don't like the story then don't read it. Simple as that. Thank you very much! Remember Review! Now on to my studies! 


End file.
